Chris Botherway
Botherway began training at NWA-UK Hammerlock in the Summer of 2000 at the age of 16 alongside other trainees Fergal Devitt, Paul Tracey and Danny Garnell. After attending a series of training camps Botherway started to work for Revolution British Wrestling in Nottingham, making his debut on 16 November 2002 in a tag team match teaming with Adam Strange against Steve Blamey and Donk. While still training in Kent and in Coventry with NWA-UK Hammerlock Botherway started to work for other promotions such as TAP Wrestling Loughborough, where he feuded with future tag team partner Jamie James and would eventually winning the TAP Title before losing it to Andrew Coyne. On 25 November 2004 Botherway made his first appearance as heel teaming with Jamie James as Team Sexay on the debut show for LDN Wrestling in Hanwell, London. They continued teaming with each other for six months before James left the promotion and was replaced with G-Man. In their first match together they would go onto lose a hair v hair match against Jason Detroit and Rocco in Borehamwood on 12 June 2005. The pair would then start working for Irish Whip Wrestling taping TV for their show Whiplash TV which aired on The Wrestling Channel. They would go onto make monthly appearances for IWW mainly feuding with Mad Man Manson and Steve Mulligan. They would also feature in a series of multi-man tag team matches teaming with Drew McIntyre against Mad Man Manson, Steve Mulligan and future WWE Champion Sheamus. In 2006 the team would make their first trip to Germany to wrestle for East Side Wrestling, where they would wrestle singles matches as well as a series of matches against Swiss team Crazy 2 Style. Botherway would return to LDN Wrestling on November 2006 to compete in a gauntlet match that would air on the new LDN Wrestling's new Capital TV show that aired on TWC Fight!. Botherway would return to LDN rings once again teaming with Jamie James this time known as Hot Property. On 14 April 2005 the pair would beat Project Future (Bobby Hostile and Ricardo Young) to win the LDN Tag Team Championships. The pair would hold these until 14 September 2007 when they would lose them back to Project Future. Botherway would then take a break away from the ring to care for his father who would later pass away from Cancer in April 2008. During 2008 Botherway rarely wrestled, only making an appearance for the Northern Wrestling League and Future Shock Wrestling. In October 2008 Botherway would arrange and compete in a Charity wrestling event with all proceeds going to Cancer Research UK. Botherway went onto beat his former trainer Majik in the main event of the evening. Before the event he told the Melton Times "If it wasn't for his drive and encouragement, I wouldn't have pursued a career in wrestling and I want to raise money for a worthy cause in his honour." The show would raise over £1300 for charity. Determine to get break back into the business Botherway started training with Stixx at the House of Pain Wrestling Academy in Nottingham. In January 2010 Botherway traveled to California for a month where he would train at the NWA Pro School of Hard Knocks run by former CMLL wrestler and WWE referee Jesse Hernandez. There he would train with TJ Perkins, Ryan Taylor, and Damian Slater. While in the states he also competed for Mach One Wrestling. Since returning from America, he has changed his look and style. His current style is now heavily influenced by the likes of Ken Joyce, Steve Grey, Jim Breaks and Johnny Saint. Botherway has since started wrestling for Pro Wrestling Fighters and Projekt WIN in Germany as well as having appeared in Milan for Italian Championship Wrestling. In February 2010 Botherway returned to LDN Wrestling.